Various brominated compounds have been used in the past to render textile fabrics flame retardant such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 733,705, abandoned. However, brominated compounds used in the past have been found to have relatively short durability when used on nylon and other synthetic fabrics and such fabrics or fibers when treated lose their flame retardancy after several launderings or dry cleanings. Therefore, it has been highly desirable to provide a compound which will be highly durable and remain effective after repeated launderings or dry cleanings and one that is economically practical for yarn and fabric processors.
With this background in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a durable flame retardant for fabrics and resins.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a procedure by which the durable brominated flame retardants can be easily manufactured.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive flame retardant for textile fabrics and resins.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for producing flame retardant fabrics which can be cut and sewn into garments.
It is still another objective of this invention to provide a method for applying the flame retardant in a manner to render it permanently affixed.